


What's Mine Is Yours

by Sashataakheru



Series: Mathematical Poems - A003958 Series [8]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, Begging, Co-Topping, Come Swallowing, Community: seasonofkink, Cuddles, D/D/s, Daddy/boy - Freeform, Deep Throating, Double Penetration, Erotic Poetry, Femdom, Finger Sucking, Flogging, Held Down, Impact Play, Multi, Mummy/boy, Objectification, Orgasm Delay, Ownership, Pain Kink, Pegging, Poetry, Praise Kink, Restraints, Rough handling, Scolding, Slapping, Spanking, Spit Roast, Touch, Verbal Humiliation, Whipping, being used, face fucking, hogtied, male dom, male sub, pain play, prose poetry, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Alex is more than happy for Greg and Rachel to use him however They wish. Especially if it involves both of Them fucking him at the same time.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne/OFC
Series: Mathematical Poems - A003958 Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1171700
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Season of Kink





	What's Mine Is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'double penetration' for Season of Kink round 7. [My card and fills are here. <3](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/85332.html)
> 
> Based on the number sequence [A003958](https://oeis.org/A003958).

Master   
Mistress  
Oh God  
Please

**Shut your dirty mouth**  
**Stop moving**  
**Rach, hold him for a moment**

Please

**What did Master say?**  
**No speaking, little boy**  
**We're going to use you tonight, your body is ours**  
**Stay still**  
**Don't want you hurting yourself with these restraints as you're hogtied, boy**

_Alex made a sound, a squeal_  
_let his body be tugged and pulled into_  
_shape_  
_ropes tied around him, binding his limbs, his body, rendering him immobile and still for Them_  
_his cock achingly hard_  
_his body still glowing with pain from the flogging, the spanking, the pain he'd been given before They_  
_bound him so tight_

_A blindfold, then, bound around his head, increasing his eagerness, his anticipation_  
_feeling Them move around on the bed, getting into position_  
_fingers touching him, lubing him, probing him, fingers in his mouth, in his butt, preparing to fill him completely, to use him_  
_own him_  
_take all Their pleasure from him, as is Their right, as his Master and Mistress should_

  
_Mistress pulled his head up,_ **open wide, boy, that mouth needs filling**  
**Pleasure your Master, boy, while I fuck you**  
**And maybe we'll let you come**  
_Alex squirmed as Master took hold of his head and pushed his cock into his mouth; Alex started sucking eagerly, enjoying being a body for Them to fuck_  
**No biting, you shit, or I'll slap you**

_With a cock in his mouth, Alex was distracted from the fingers playing with his butt, prepping him, spanking him a little more, as another cock prepared to push inside_

**Fuck**

_Master grasped his head tightly, fucking his face; his cock filled Alex's mouth so very well, he was so full_  
_adored the way it felt in his mouth, how Master tasted, how He moved him around_  
_how He worked in tandem with Mistress, using his body, fucking him so very beautifully, the rhythm of Them both just felt utterly sublime_

_Mistress slapped his thigh_

_Master grasped his hair, pushed him down onto His cock, pushing all the way back, Alex nearly choking, before He let him breathe a moment,_ **lick it properly, slut, use that filthy mouth of yours properly**  
**Just the head, you stupid boy, suck it tight, just how I like it,** _Master slapped his cheek_  
_Alex might have groaned as Mistress thrust faster; She had, after all, chosen a thick cock for him; he was a very full boy_  
_\- mouth filled, arse filled -_  
_with two magnificent cocks, Alex loved how They felt, how much he loved being used like this, simply for Their pleasure, a body to use, serving his Mistress, serving his Master, giving all he could for Them with his body_  
_Not that he could move; They moved his body how They wished_

_Mistress clawing at his hips, slowing down, making it agony, making him feel everything, every moment of that cock moving in and out of him, pinning him down, while his face was pushed into Master's cock, licking His balls, His hand grasping_  
_Alex, overwhelmed, drowning in sensation, Master smelled so, so nice_  
_They were drawing this out, making him wait, making him work so, so hard for Them_  
_Jaw aching, arse desperate, cock dripping, holding back as he should; not responding as Master pushed his mouth down onto His cock_  
_Not much longer, Alex hoped, this was going on so long! but he could tell Master was close, and Mistress was, too; just a little bit more; Mistress thrusting harder, slapping him, being rough just how he loved Her to be; Master grasping his head tightly_

**Alex, fuck**

_Alex can do nothing but swallow, trying not to choke, adoring being able to feel Him come in his mouth, hear His pleasure, focused so much on Him until She's coming too, fingers digging in hard_  
_Alex feels his body tense, feels Them ride out Their pleasure, waits for Them to finish_  
_feels hands stroking him softly, gently, then slapping him, scratching him, Alex licks Him clean when He pulls out, sated and content; She lies over him then, whispering praise in his ear_  
**Such a good little slut, aren't you, boy? So good for us**  
_Alex breathes, smiles, whispers,_ Thank you, Mistress, thank you, Master, _no other words coming to him as She slowly unties him, Master stroking his head softly, letting Alex suck his fingers, just because Alex adores having things in his mouth, and it comforts him while She frees him from his tight restraints_  
_And then, Alex is pulled into a soft cuddle_  
_lying between his Master, and his Mistress, still blindfolded, kissed, stroked, touched, adored, gone from being just a body to fuck to Their precious little boy, loved and adored and cared for, Their praise making Alex feel so very lucky_  
_to have two Masters to love_


End file.
